Frozen: Olaf Short Stories
by theepicME1211
Summary: Just a cute collection of stories involving Olaf the Snowman I DO NOT OWN the work of disney nor the book it is based off of.
1. Frozen: Olaf and the Crystal Snowman

_A/N_: _ I am going to post something of a speech since it has been a WHOLE YEAR! Since I first started posting stories here. ONE WHOLE YEAR of my short batman fic that has yet to reach 5 reviews, my first fanfiction, Pokemon: Ultama Adventures which I learned everything I needed to make stories for you all, the Readers, The Reviewers, The Flamers, even The Trolls to enjoy_

_. I started this out of a love for writing, I had made no space for something like this for a LONG TIME. One day last year I got mono from something, (Not from a kiss, the girls would think god forbid anyone give me a kiss) probably drinking after somebody with it. Anyway I decided to write a story, A fanfiction with terrible walls of text and a generic starting point __**GioRocket THANK YOU for pointing out my original flaws so I could fix them**__._

_I fixed my mistakes around the time I had made around part 4 and 5 but considering the action I still had walls of text. I finally fully fixed them when I made my second fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts: The Coma which I still have not finished up yet with all the chapters._

_The next one I did was a Crossover. Kingdom Hearts and Naruto, two serieses that I liked (At the time for Naruto) and did something small with. Not much but just a nice litter kicker for me to occupy myself with as I was still sick. I had learned two things with this one. This is the first series I finished and I am really bad at finales._

_I recovered by the time I made the second series I had ever finished. Halo: Battle of Earth. Not really about a battle on earth (just a catchy name I came up with) and had probably one of the most diverse character cast I had EVER made. That I finished on October 27, technically 6 months and 20 days after I started. I had always liked the cast I made with that story._

_The next few stories I had made consisted of Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl and LOZ crossover and a starwars which I had all writers block for the latter 2. I am glad that several of you favourited my stories and reviewed__** I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED, WHO FOLLOWED, THE FEW WHO REVIEWED, AND THE ONES THAT EVEN VIEWED MY STORIES!**__. Anyway I guess I am done with my speech. Anyway C'mon and read my small stories on one of my FAVORITE movies of all time (Alongside the lego movie, Saving private Ryan, and anything Cinemasins)_

STORY STARTS HERE!

**DISCLAIMER: BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN DISNEY**

Olaf and the Crystal Snowman (By the way I may accidentally put Olaf a bit OOC but his humorus personality is hard to copy)

"Ahh the wind, a beautiful day in… where are we again?" Olaf asked Elsa as she took him some-were on a beautiful dogsled..

"We're going to establish trade relations with the other kingdom, Besides Anna is not coming with us because she wants a little _"alone time" _with Kristoff" Elsa replied

"Oh I see…" Olaf said having no idea what Elsa meant. Suddenly some fur from the dog team hit him in the face and he started to sneeze. Elsa, reacting fast grabbed Olafs nose with one hand and his head with another and pushed them together as his head almost blasted off.

"Thank you, that feels much better." Olaf said as he brushed off some "Snowt"

"Hey what is that?" Elsa asked the driver as they passed a cave with something glowing inside.

"I have no idea…" Olaf said "LETS STOP!"

"Fine" Elsa told the driver to stop.

The two walked in, snow now covering the ground from Olaf's mini flurry.

Inside there was a snowman of crystal.

"Ohhhh" Olaf said walking and grabbing the head.

"Wait DON'T!" Elsa yelled but the cave opening shut and there was no way out except for a climb which Elsa wasn't prepared for.

Walking over to the cave thing she attempted to make a staircase but the thing was so steep the the steps were to small to climb given the tiny space of the area. (I probably am going to rip off a few things from the movie starting with my favorite Olaf moment)

"I don't know if this solves our problem but there is a staircase leading a bit deeper and possibly to the outside of the cave." Olaf said walking back to Elsa.

"Of course…" She said walking to the newly formed staircase and climbing to the bottom. Revealing hundreds of snowmen of all shapes and sizes. Elsa saw cute snowkids posed to look like they were playing and Olaf pranced among them not seeing a snowkids hand and impaling himself in it.

"Oh look, I've been impaled." Olaf said as he made his body go and get to his head. All seemed normal (Considering that a few hundred snowmen are just sitting here in the middle of a cave) when the snowmen came alive.

"You have the crystal snowman's head, You must return it or else!" One of the snowmen, possibly the leader told Elsa and Olaf.

"Mhm… and what if we don't?" Olaf said bravely.

"THIS!" All of the snowmen had created icicle swords and whatnot and prepared to fight.

"What can I do?" Olaf asked Elsa

"This!" She gave Olaf a Icicle Sword and Shield and he prepared to fight.

"_Hundreds versus 2 and only one is actually going to be helpful." _Elsa thought and then summoned Marshmallow (the giant snowman or "Olaf's little brother" as said by Olaf in the movie)

The battle began, Olaf ran blindly into battle running through a group of them before basically putting his shield out in front of him and doing horizontal sword swings to protect himself. Elsa used her powers to summon Icicles and put them through snowmen, making them explode. Marshmallow basically walked around, swatting and stomping on snowmen. Before long the ordeal had been finished and the last Snowman, an elder looking one told them.

"I am sorry about my clan of snowmen, it will take a long time for me to rebuild them all." The elder snowman said.

"Oh sorry about that, we will return the crystal snowman's skull back to his place. And here" Elsa said and all of the sudden all the snow returned to the rightful forms of the snowmen.

"They should come alive for you in about 15 minutes. Until then, goodbye."

Olaf's sword and shield, as well as marshmallow disappeared as the duo walked out and Olaf put the snowman's head back on. The door opened and they walked back to the sled.

"Where were you two?" The driver asked.

"Oh just visiting some of Olaf's friends" Elsa replied as the driver began going to the Kingdom of which Elsa wanted to make trade with.

_I hope you liked my story and I am extremely sorry for the long rant about my time as a writer. Also I plan to keep these stories under 1000 words not counting the Authors Notes (A/Ns) this one was fewer than 1,000. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for reading. (By the way I am assuming Anna took the place as queen since Elsa had the ice powers and all that)_


	2. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf?

**FabulousFantabulism: **_Sorry about the accidental twist in plot. I fixed it and replaced the chapter with the correct plot lines. Anyway thanks for pointing that out. God knows how long it would have took to fix that._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DISNEY OR MCDONALDS(ONE CAN DREAM THOUGH)**_

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf?

Honestly Anna hated Mono, now strep throat is bad enough but put the disease Kristoff got one time, Mono with it and she could barely eat and drink and still had to remain in bed. Elsa was busy maintaining the kingdom of Arendell and occasionally visited.

"Hey guys what's up?" The familiar sound of a certain happy go lucky Olaf was walking in while Kristoff was helping feed Anna some soup.

Anna coughed and tried to sit up. In her attempt she had hurt the arm in which they did some blood work in to check mono levels. (I am actually trying to remember my own mono experience with shots: I had 1 or 2 fingers for the original check and like 3 more for checks every week.)

Anna fell back in pain, with Kristoff catching her and putting her down softly.

"I think you should leave now Olaf" Kristoff said with a slight "Get the you know what out of here before I do it for her!" type look.

"Nonsense, I am sure I can help Anna somehow" Olaf said, oblivious to the previously mentioned look.

"_Oh god how do I get him out of here, she wanted to hug him but obviously if she tries again she may faint. May as well keep feeding her and just let Olaf do his thing" _Kristoff thought as he put another spoonful of chicken noodle soup in her mouth.

Walking past a few tables over to a cabinet Olaf pulled out a bowl and walked over to a kitchen counter. Pouring something from a bag inside there and putting it in the fire oven.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked after getting enough strength to ask, pain flooding her throat.

"Nothing" Olaf said mischievously as he counted to 60 5 times and pulled the bowel out.

"Try this, I know A guy who had Mono and his favorite food to eat were fish Mcbites, the best part is the tagline: _Fishy Fishy" _Olaf explained to Anna.

"Don't you know, she can barely eat the soup!" Kristoff said protectively.

"Let me try." Anna whispered as she took one and popped it into her mouth." Her eyes widened as she realized; after a bit of chewing, they barely scrape your throat.

"Wonderful!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm sure the guy at the fast food restaurant will be happy to know the Princess of Arendell likes fish Mcbites" Kristoff said "Now let me try!"

"Fine but save some for me" Olaf said but when the other two were full, there was none left. Olaf went to eat it but dropped it, Sven burst in and grabbed the mcbite before anybody knew what happened.

"It's OK they're only a few (What is Arendell's currency?) I'm sure I can buy more for me." Olaf said before walking over to Kristoff and whispering "Can I borrow a bit of cash, that money you gave me to get her something special for your 1 year anniversary, well that was what I used to buy some knickknacks for myself and now the mcbites"

"Here, now take a hike little buddy" Kristoff replied tossing Olaf a bit of money.

_I hope you liked the story and please Review if you liked, didn't like, or think I should do a certain plot. This was just under 400 words. __**I WILL BE HAPPY TO DO COLLABORATIONS WITH OTHERS.**_


End file.
